


Планы

by whisky_soda



Series: Лондон - Москва - Нью-Йорк [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Background Case, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/gifts).



Илье нравится наблюдать за Наполеоном. Это походит на часть работы, но доставляет, как бы сказал сам Наполеон, своеобразное эстетическое удовольствие. На новых местах Соло осваивается быстро, вливаясь в общество — от высшего света до бездомных — словно бы всю свою жизнь прожил именно так. Он с головой погружается в окружение, попутно прихватывая разговорник, брошюры музеев и, как было когда-то, красивую даму. Он с интересом пробует новые блюда и много экспериментирует сам. И — если есть такая возможность — забронировав номер в отличном отеле, никогда не побрезгует зайти в какой-нибудь паб в затерянном дворике, чтобы попробовать что-то еще. В какой-то момент действия становятся слегка предсказуемыми. Алгоритм поведения из них выводится с легкостью. Нет, Илья и на седьмую по счету страну все еще получает удовольствие от ненавязчивого приглядывания за напарником. Но здесь, в Москве, всё ощущается по-другому.

Москва — это родной город Ильи. Он знает её наизусть — потому что он вырос здесь, потому что выбрал жизнь агента разведки. И каждый раз возвращаясь из-за границы — не важно, были ли это поездки по соседним с Союзом странам, или те две длительные операции в Нью-Йорке и Кембридже, или же работа на АНКЛ — он изучал изменения. Визит Наполеона в Москву превращается во что-то очень личное. И дело не в каламбуре про его тезку. Илье кажется, что здесь Наполеон изучает его жизнь. На мгновение Илья думает, что этот визит значимей допуска в собственную постель в явочной квартире или отеле. Он не решил, нравится ему это или нет. Соло же не скрывал своего любопытства — типичное поведение на новом месте. На утро после приезда Наполеона Илья обнаружил вторую зубную щетку, набор для бритья и портплед. За день до операции Соло, словно кот — Илья помнил бабушкиного вальяжного Василия, вокруг которого крутилась Солнечная система, — занял всё место в квартире и незаметно перестроил ее под себя. Наполеон болтал с тетей Ниной — и та сказала, что у Ильи, как ей кажется, очень надежный напарник и друг. «За тебя теперь могу быть спокойна. Ты же знаешь, Олег мало рассказывает. И всё же, к счастью, — вдохнув, она отвлеклась от подсовывания еды и потрепала по волосам пересматривающего заметки по личным делам сотрудников музея Илью, — дочери у меня нет». Соло уговорил Илью — тщательно скрыв свой иностранный лоск — погулять с ним по Москве для акклиматизации. «Тебе не нужно привыкать, — ворчал Илья в половине восьмого, пока Наполеон готовился к выходу.— Ты коллекционер, заглянувший в Москву по делам. Она должна быть незнакомой тебе». «И упустить такой шанс? — фыркнул Соло в ответ. — Вставай, иначе я решу, что ты ничего кроме ВДНХ и не видел». Кажется, думал Илья, Олег был только рад сплавить ему под надзор излишне любопытного агента. Или же это агент был рад самостоятельно выбрать вариант надзора от КГБ. Или, быть может, это была проверка… Но в следующий раз Илья встретил источающего довольство собой Наполеона только в конце операции. «Вишневый Мерседес. Самый настоящий», — шепнул тот перед тем, как его пригласили для передачи картины и важного разговора с экспертом по реставрации.

Илья потирает бровь, искоса наблюдая за обманчиво смирно сидящим Наполеоном. Тот уже успел осмотреть чужую гостиную, осторожно перебрать стопку газет на тумбочке и заглянуть внутрь. За что тут же получил по любопытному носу. 

— Всегда считал, что отчет нужно сдавать на работе. И в письменной форме, — пододвинувшись к Илье, шепчет Наполеон. Он усмехается: — Иногда в трех экземплярах.

— Считай, тебе повезло, — беспечно произносит Илья, едва улыбаясь. Он не поворачивает голову к Наполеону, наблюдая за ним в отражении стеклянных дверей книжного шкафа. 

— Да, — Соло ловит его взгляд и кивает. — Или, быть может, это все ваши уловки, — Наполеон смотрит прямо в глаза в отражении, — чтобы я расслабился, почувствовал себя, как дома… — он затихает.

— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Илья. — Кто знает, вдруг тебя по дороге загипнотизировали, и ты на самом деле уже сидишь в КГБ. И разговариваешь совсем не со мной.

— То есть ты признаешь, что вы пользуетесь такими методами? — сложив руки на колени, невинно спрашивает Соло.

— Ну, — Илья пожимает плечами, — если только ЦРУ официально признает, что использует ЛСД для допросов.

— Кто в принципе додумался использовать ЛСД для допросов? — Наполеон возмущенно встряхивает головой, и Илья усмехается ему в ответ.— То есть все, что я скажу, запишут? И мне не нужно будет подбирать формулировки? Писать на русском?— Наполеон наклоняется вперед и, снимая крышку с заварника, принюхивается. Затем аккуратно пододвигает вазочку с вареньем и, не удерживаясь, под смешок Ильи рассматривает разной формы домашнее печенье. 

— Тебе продиктуют, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Илья и качает головой в сторону вздернутой брови напарника. — Все, что ты скажешь уже записано, — тихо поясняет Илья. Он слышит, как на кухне играет радио, как тетя Нина, переговариваясь с Олегом, которого она затащила к себе для помощи, тепло смеется. Он вспоминает, сколько времени проторчал тут, когда был мальчишкой, как они с Лешкой разбили вазу, подарок на свадьбу, а потом отчаянно пытались ее склеить. Илья тихо вздыхает и тут же ловит на себе быстрый взгляд Наполеона, который продолжает беспечно копаться в печенье.

— Ммм, — задумчиво тянет Наполеон. Он щурится и, выудив печенье в форме цветка, оставляет сервировку в покое.

— Оставь сладкое на десерт, — на автомате бросает Илья, забирая печенье и оставляя его у чайной чашки Соло. Тот фыркает.

— В КГБ работают ясновидящие? — светским тоном любопытствует он. — Впрочем… — Он хмурится и печально вздыхает. — Приехать в Москву и не побывать в гостях на твоей работе. Думал, прогуляюсь по вашим бесконечным коридорам, где на дверях нет табличек. Сфотографируюсь. Подпишу открытку для Уэверли. Матрешку для Габи куплю.

— Не боишься заблудиться?

— А меня могут отпустить погулять в одиночестве? — лукаво спрашивает Наполеон, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, как будто бы ему уже разрешили.

— Боюсь, если так случится, ты будешь плутать по зданию до конца своих дней, — качает головой Илья. — Двери без табличек, нет указателей, и не всегда дверь, в которую ты вошел, может стать выходом, — поясняет он.

— Или тебя просто хоронит под бумажками. Работа. Тоже вариант, — Наполеон вздыхает, демонстративно утаскивает печенье, угукает, будто бы размышляет. — Нет, я не против, что отчет за меня написал ты, — он не показывает торжества от догадки. — Просто, знаешь, приехать в Москву, сходить на ВДНХ, в Третьяковскую, Большой театр, прогуляться по Красной площади, заглянуть в КГБ. Каждый секретный агент…

— Иностранной разведки, — подхватывает Илья, — завершает свое путешествие в здании КГБ.

— Ты упускаешь главное, — останавливает его Наполеон. — Я не успел побывать, — он загибает пальцы, — в Третьяковской галерее, в Большом театре. Работа, — вздыхает он. — Я бы хотел вернуться сюда вновь. Посмотреть на картину после реставрации, — он хмурится, откусывает печенье. 

Илья молча кивает. Операция завершилась вчера, и полночи параллельно шло обсуждение двух срочных вопросов: кто надоумил горе-вора украсть «Святого Луку» и есть ли шансы спасти картину после безжалостного обращения с ней. Под этот гомон, чувствуя себя школьником, спешно переписывающим домашнее задание, Илья и составил отчет. Он задается вопросом, сколько времени займет реставрация почти уничтоженной картины. Сейчас, когда они по-прежнему в Москве, когда у них в планах картошка — Илья совершенно не шутил по этому поводу, — он строит планы о том, как вернуться сюда, чтобы показать, с картиной в итоге все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо не только с ней.

— Они найдут хорошего специалиста, Ковбой, — вместо всего этого говорит он.

— Еще бы, — многозначительно соглашается Наполеон. Он хитро улыбается, ловя в отражении взгляд Ильи. — Ты знаешь, я ведь не против, чтобы все оставшиеся отчеты в моей жизни составлял ты, — и утаскивает еще одно печенье.


End file.
